Far Away
by Midsummer-Breeze
Summary: He was finally free. He had finally escaped, but only to be tide down again with another person he hates the most. And with the war drawing nearer can he even feel what its like to have a family? Could he ever feel what its like to be loved? DH spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go."_

_-Nickelback 'Far Away'_

* * *

He was curled into a ball on a dusty bed. Hot tears streaming down his face and onto the dirty pillow. He wiped his green eyes and stood up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and looked at his unruly black hair. He looked exactly like his father people would say, but his eyes were his mothers. He smiled at the thought and took a picture that was on the cracked mantle. He saw his father with a handsome man: his Godfather. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he remembered two years before he died and it was his fault. If he had learned Occulmency it would have never happened. He would always blame himself for this, even though people said it wasn't, it was, and he hated himself for it, for killing his godfather, for killing Sirius for killing the only family he had left. He looked around the old room and saw his father along with Sirius and his mother dancing in the pictures and smiling, mocking him with their happiness.

"It's all your fault you know?" he said angrily and hit the mirror as hard as he could and shattered it.

He felt warm fluid run down his hand but he ignored it. He just went back to the bed and lay down with his tears falling. He held the picture of his godfather and father close to his heart and closed his eyes. He saw his mother's warm smile and he heard his father's laughter along with Sirius' voice. He smiled weakly and prayed that the dream would last forever.

* * *

Harry awoke to the shouting of the painting of Sirius' mother and he shot up. He crept quietly down the stairs hoping it was Kreacher his House Elf. Instead, he saw a tall figure, blacked out from the dark night and got his wand ready. He slowly and quietly followed behind him, being aware of his surroundings. Then as if knowing he was there all along the figure turned and faced him with his wand glowing. Harry felt all the hatred he had come forth and he glared at the man who glared back.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Snape snapped and narrowed his black eyes.

"I happen to own this place," Harry spat back.

"Do not give me that tone Potter!" he growled and put his wand back.

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned from him gesturing to the door, "I would appreciate if you would leave, sir."

Snape glared at him and folded his arms, "You do not give me orders you insolent boy!"

"Whatever," was all Harry said and Snape grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that Potter, is that understood?" he snapped and Harry just looked at him unafraid.

"Yes," he said simply and Snape glared harder.

"Yes sir," he growled and again Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir," Snape let go of his shirt and he glared at him.

"Now, what exactly what are you doing here Potter," Snape said coldly.

"As I said before sir, I own this place," Harry looked at the floor with an annoyed look.

"That's not what I'm asking!" Snape growled and folded his arms with annoyance, "Why aren't you with your muggle family?"

Harry crossed his arms and looked at Snape with all the hate he could muster, "I believe that it is non of your concern."

Snape glared, "Really now? You better tell me now Potter or I will tell the Headmaster himself that you are here."

"Is that a crime? I own this place and you have no right to kick me out," Harry said with his voice lined with anger.

"You are not of age Potter! You have to stay with your legal guardian until you are! It is reckless even staying alone even if you were of age, the Dark Lord is after you Potter and if he finds you he will not hesitate to kill you!" Snape said with rage and his black eyes glowed.

"And why do you care if he does? If Dumbledore were dead you would turn me into Voldemort yourself wouldn't you?" Harry snapped back and Snape turned red with anger.

He pushed him into the wall and Harry just looked at him, not even surprised by his action.

"Do not ever say that again," Snape said through clenched teeth and Harry just half nodded and he let go, "Now, we are going to the Headmaster.

Harry just nodded angrily and followed him out the door. Snape turned and looked at Harry behind his curtains of dark hair and held out his arm.

"Hold on Potter, we will be Aparating there," Snape said bitterly and Harry grabbed his arm.

After he had grabbed onto his arm he felt as if he was going though a rubber tube and he couldn't breathe. When he finally could, however, he was standing in front of Dumbledore's office and Snape was moving towards the Gargoyle.

"Password?" the eagle croaked and Snape sighed.

"Blood Pops," he simply said and the eagle turned forming stairs.

He went in and Harry followed as far back as he could until they got to the door. Snape knocked impatiently and tapped his foot waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in," a cheery voice said and Snape walked in with anger and Harry followed, "Why Harry, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Harry smiled but Snape just rolled his eyes, "Headmaster, this boy was in Grimmauld Palace alone and unprotected. He should be-" Dumbledore silenced him with his hand.

"Harry, why may I ask, were you doing there?" Dumbledore asked softly and Harry looked at the ground.

"I sort of had a problem at home," he fidgeted and Dumbledore nodded.

"But Harry, running away will not solve our problems," he looked at him with soft blue eyes, "Especially when Voldemort is out looking for you Harry, it's best you stay home."

"I know sir, but I don't want to be there anymore. I want to be some place else, please Professor, don't make me go back," he felt the tears return and Dumbledore nodded.

"I won't ask you why you will not return, but I'm sure someone will take you in," he smiled and Harry sighed in relief, "Severus, would you be up for the task?"

Snape's head shot up, "What Headmaster?"

"Would you like to take in Harry and be his legal guardian?" Dumbledore smiled and Harry and Snape looked at him in disbelief, he had to be joking.

"No Headmaster, I wouldn't like anything of the sort," Snape's eyes were wide and Dumbledore smiled wider.

"Come on Severus, I can trust you to watch young Harry. I know you would be a worthy guardian," Harry shook his head with wide eyes and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Absolutely not Headmaster! I would not mind finding a home for Potter but I will not take him in!" Snape backed up into the wall.

"Please sir, any place but his," Harry begged and Dumbledore's smile softened.

"Severus, this is a command," Snape groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Headmaster," he regrettably agreed and Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Thank you Severus," he said cheerfully and Harry felt sick, "You two better get going, it's late for Harry as it is."

Snape nodded glaring at Dumbledore and grabbed Harry by his collar, "Good night Headmaster."

"Good night Severus," Dumbledore said cheerfully and Snape slammed the door.

"Come on Potter," he dragged Harry in front of the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

He grabbed Harry's arm and again Harry felt like he was stuck in an airless tube until he felt solid ground and a rotten smell filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and saw an old run down house in front of him and saw that Snape was opening the door. He walked up slowly to him and quietly entered an ill-lit room with books littering the walls. Snape threw his cloak on the couch and glared at Harry.

"Follow me to your room Potter," he said bitterly and Harry followed him upstairs.

He followed him down the hall and opened a door that made a creak. Snape let him in first and followed in after him.

"You shall stay in here and only go in this room, you are not permitted in any room besides the living room and the kitchen. You shall treat me with respect and if you do anything to make me angry I will send you back to your muggle family and explain to the Headmaster why I did it. Is that understood Potter?" he growled and his black eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir," he replied and sat on his dusty bed.

"Good," he slammed the door and Harry glared at it for what seemed like hours.

He lay back in his bed and rubbed his head. Why Dumbledore would ever do this he would never know, but he would have to make the best of things. He closed his eyes and hoped to see his mother and father along with Sirius but he didn't. He only saw blackness and he felt empty. Tears fell from his closed eyes as he slept, wishing his parents were with him, holding him and laughing. He wished that they were there and that he would wake up any moment to see them smiling down at him saying they loved him. But he knew, he knew that would never happen, and that's what made the tears fall, knowing the fact that he would never see his parents again.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with his head hurting and his eyes burning. He sat up and rubbed his aching eyes and slowly made his way downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and saw Snape sitting there reading a book and not even acknowledging that he was there. Harry didn't mind however, he was used to it already. The Dursley's always did that to him and he really didn't care. He just turned on the stove and got everything ready. He cracked the eggs and started to fry them and looked to see if Snape had bothered to look; he didn't. Harry sighed and flipped the egg and poured himself some orange juice. He put his egg on a plate and grabbed his orange juice and sat across from Snape who still hadn't looked up from his book. He ate quickly and started to wash his plate. When he was finished he sat back down and looked at the book that was covering Snape's face.

"Professor," he asked calmly and Snape looked up.

"What Potter?" he snapped and went back to his book.

"When are we going to get my things? I have nothing to wear except this," Harry pointed to his clothes and Snape closed his book.

"I don't know Potter, it isn't my problem," he glared and folded his arms.

Harry sighed and rubbed his pounding head, "Well, is there something I can do to get my things back without exactly going back there?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "You will have to figure it out yourself Potter," and with that he got up and left the room.

"Brilliant," Harry rested his head on the beat up table and went to his room.

* * *

Snape was gone and he left Harry at the dreary house by himself. He sighed and jumped when he heard the front door slam open. He sat up and his bedroom door, as well, slammed opened and there stood a very angry Snape holding a snowy owl and Harry could see his trunk floating behind him.

"Here you go Potter," he snapped and roughly handed him Hedwig and dropped the trunk with a hard slam in front of his bed.

Harry just looked at him in disbelief and was about to open his mouth until Snape cut him off.

"Do not think that I got your things out of pity Potter," he glared coldly, "Dumbledore simply made me get them."

Harry just nodded and Snape left with another slam of the door. Hedwig looked at him with golden eyes and Harry petted her.

* * *

Okay, how was that? Was it good or bad? Please read and review! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like it! And to answer Ballad.AsuCaga's question, no this isn't a slash fic, it's a family fic. And now on with the story!

* * *

It had been a month since Harry came to Spinner's End and each day he became more and more anxious to runaway again. But he kept himself there so Dumbledore wouldn't worry. Today, however, was going to be different. He awoke to the sounds of chirping birds in the distance and he smiled a wide smile. He jumped up from his bed and charmed everything to fly around the room. He jumped on his bed laughing feeling overjoyed. He turned seventeen today; he was legally an adult! He charmed his things back to normal and ran down the stairs. He passed by Snape, who was quietly reading, and he looked up when he heard Harry's loud steps. He charmed Snape's books, to Snape's dismay, and ran outside.

"Use your magic wisely Potter!" Snape shouted coldly as Harry ran outside.

Harry was sitting on the porch laughing with glee swinging his wand to bring in the Daily Prophet. He could feel Snape looking at him from the window, probably glaring, but Harry didn't care. He was seventeen; he was an adult.

* * *

He was lying down on his bed when he heard his door roughly open.

"These are for you Potter," Snape glared at him coldly and dropped four presents on his bed and left.

Harry took the presents calmly and opened them. He got a watch from Mrs.Weasly; he remembered that it was a tradition for a wizard to get a watch when he turns of age, a book titled _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ from Ron, and a new Sneakoscope from Hermoine. He looked at the last one with raised eyebrows and carefully picked it up. It was just a plain brown old shoebox that didn't have a card nor, did it say whom it was from. He took off the lid and looked inside; there were videocassettes. They were neatly stacked side-by-side and unmarked. He picked one up and studied it. He would have to wait to see them since Snape didn't have the muggle contraption. He sighed and placed the cassette back into the box and placed it softly under his bed. He put his presents away and lay back down on his bed with a smile on his face.

Harry was making dinner when Snape walked into the room and handed him his school letter. Harry read it and put it to the side.

"I'm not going to go this year sir," he said casually and sat down at the table.

"Really Potter? You're just going to sit here and waste away your education?" he said bitterly and Harry nodded, ignoring his statement.

"Yes sir, I feel as though I shouldn't go this year," Harry crossed his arms and looked at the letter.

"So your going to let Dumbledore worry about your safety then aren't you?" Snape glared at Harry and he glared back.

"No, it's not like that at all! I don't want Dumbledore to worry it's just that I don't want to go," Harry snapped and got up.

Snape continued glaring and began to walk out of the room, "You are exactly like your father Potter."

Harry glared after him and sat back down with his head in his hands. He was aggravated and angry of how Snape always looked on the worst side of things, especially when he was in the middle of it. He always accused him of always wanting attention because he was 'The boy Who Lived' he was tired of it. He didn't think himself important and never would. He was just Harry, regular, average, well not average, Harry. He sighed out of annoyance and got up to grab the dinner he made. He ate it still angry and glared at Snape who walked into the room with his cloak on.

"I'm going out Potter, so I don't want you to mess around while I'm gone," he glared back at Harry and continued, "Just because you are of age Potter doesn't mean you are allowed to use magic, so if I see a single thing out of line you will regret it."

Harry nodded and Snape left to Harry's relief. After he was done eating he went upstairs and let Hedwig out of her cage. She sat on his bed and gratefully ate her handful of owl pellets he set for her. He stroked her lovingly as she ate and looked out his window. The moon was crescent and the clouds were covering it slightly. The stars twinkled and he smiled. He calmed down and enjoyed the scene. Besides Snape, maybe Spinner's End wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I have to finish my homework. I'll update as soon as I can and if anybody has any ideas that I can put in the story please tell me, it would be most appreciated. Anyway, please R&R, thank you! 


End file.
